I'll Always Be There For You
by Julie4Days
Summary: "Everyone please I mean please give a warm welcome to Melody Blake." Who is this mysterious, sexy cousin of Rachel Berry? All the Unholy Trinity knows is that everything will change, for the better or the worse.


A splash is echoed around a hallway full of students. The sound is soon followed by laughter, taunts, and disgusted glances. There in the middle of the hallway is no other then Rachel Berry. Her argyle styled clothes were covered in red slushy. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes almost looked . . . dead. Karofsky stood in front of Berry with an empty cup in his hand, a sick smirk on his lips.

"Why do you even bother coming to school Man-Hands, no one wants you here. Your just a stain on the floor, not wanted." The giant man-boy sneered.

The girl in question did nothing. With her head held high, she turned around and started walking to her locker to get her slushy kit.

"Don't just ignore me, you shouldn't of do-"

Karofsky was just about to grab her arm to turn her back around, when a smooth, husky voice was heard though the hallway.

"Hey! Green Giant wanna be, YOU shouldn't of done that."

Right when the boy turned around, a fist connected with the bottom of his jaw. The impact was so strong, that Karofsky fell to the ground unconscious instantly after the hit. Silence went though the hallway of McKinley, the person who was connected to the fist was shocking to say the least. It was a gorgeous girl in the place of what the students of McKinley thought was a boy. Her long wavy pitch black hair reached her lower back. Her face was flawless smooth sun kissed skin with light blue, almost grey intense eyes that seemed to stare straight into you and find all you're secrets. Those same eyes that were glaring daggers at every student in the hallway.

Dressed in a white fitting tee that that showed her slim yet curvy figure, and a tight fitting low hanging pair of black jeans. Topping is all off was a black leather jacket. The dull sound of her boots hitting the ground was the only thing heard while the mystery girl walked right up to Rachel. The little diva looked up in shock at the girl.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Rach, I came all this way for you." The grey eyed girl said, then chuckled.

"Melody? Oh my Streisand it's you! I haven't seen you since elementary." Rachel jumped toward the girl who is now known as Melody. Melody caught her easily and spun her around. The two were happily chatting amongst themselves, not noticing the crowd of gaping students around them.

"What are you doing here Mel, not that I'm not ecstatic that you are here."

"Got expelled from my old school in Cali, so I though why not go to school with my one and only cousin. Though I'm going to have to do something about the dicks in this school, I mean really a slushie? That was one of the most childish things I've seen. Why not something else, no offense I'm not happy at all that they threw it at you, by the way I'm going to have to beat the shit out of the kids who think they can mess around with my cousin."

Melody then turned to the crowd who was still standing there watching the scene with mouths wide open.

"No one will do anything to Rachel anymore, or they will have to face me. By how ugly the lot of you are, you don't want me to make it worse. Really leaving all your faces alone is punishment enough." Mel turned to Rachel. "Come on Rach, I do believe we both have Spanish right now." With that the two reunited cousins left with the majority of the school left behind them.

(At the same time of the Karofsky smack down)

The HBIC's of McKinley, the unholy trinity were in Spanish class. Quinn Fabray sat in her wrinkle free Cherrios uniform in between a one Brittany S. Peirce and Santana Lopez, both with their respective uniforms. Lopez casually fixed her tight high pony tail that all Cherrios wore, while gazing around the empty classroom.

"Where the hellz everyone, I mean the teacher isn't even here for fucking sakes!" The Hispanic girl started cursing in Spanish while the other two gazed amusedly at the girl.

"It's not bad Sanny, we can get our mack on. Can we Sanny! Can we?" The tall bubbly girl asked with an almost to serious face for that type of question.

"Britt baby you know we can't do any of that when someone can come in any time." Was the response from the Head Cheerleader, while the girl in question just pouted.

Before a reply was made, the door swung open with Mr. Shue, Rachel Berry, and an unknown girl walked in. With Rachel sitting right in the front of the class, the other girl stood in the front with the questionable Spanish teacher.

"That girl is too hot. She even broke my meter, and I have seen some fine honeys in my amazing sex filled life." Puck Aka Sexshark whispered/yelled to everyone that finally walked in just after the first three did.

The unholy trinity were almost drooling at the new girl. Just like everyone else except Puck, they were speechless. Mr. Schuester smiled and clapped to get everyones attention.

"Class, please I mean please give a warm welcome to our new classmate Melody Blake."

\- Melody Blake Looks Like Marie Avgeropoulos

This story will be very slow in updating since this is just a story I couldn't get out of my mind. My main responsibility will be to my other story, The Warrior, which also will be slow in updating.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

\- Julie4Days


End file.
